La más molesta de mis casualidades
by Agleam
Summary: Necesitaba cambios en mi vida y me creí capaz de ellos cuando la vi; sin saberlo, sin quererlo... Lo único que sabía es que tenía que ser sólo yo; necesitaba ser yo el que apreciara el movimiento de su pelo, su graciosa forma de caminar y el más íntimo de los rincones de su cuerpo. Realmente había sido mi inyección de felicidad en el momento adecuado; en su justa medida. [UA, OCC].
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas! Aquí me presento, bueno yo soy "_Chanel_" pero con el cambio de Nick a "_Agleam_".  
>Aquí traigo mi primer fanfiction publicado y que espero no abandonar y acabar.<br>En mi otra publicación aquí no vi muchos comentarios, sólo espero que este escrito que es más extenso me deis más margen a vuestra corrección, ¿vale?  
>Os pego el aviso desde ya; es el primer capítulo y como tenía que introducir bastantes cosas es muy largo, así que no se desesperen y disfrútenlo.<br>**Advertencia**: No hace falta mencionar que los personajes los he tomado prestados y pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto aunque lo que van a leer a continuación sí es de mi propia elaboración.  
><strong><br> LA MÁS MOLESTA DE MIS CASUALIDADES**

_**Capítulo 1:**_  
>—¿Vendrás hoy no, teme?—preguntó mi amigo Naruto. Este es el gran dobe de la ciudad de Konoha; Konoha es una pequeña isla situada al este de Japón, con una población elevada y de gran prestigio social. Y este tonto que tengo al lado se llama Uzumaki Naruto, somos amigos desde pequeños y en realidad nos criamos juntos ya que nuestras madres son muy amigas; por lo visto, fueron de la misma promoción en la escuela universitaria. Sin duda es un chico muy especial; sus marquitas en los cachetes lo caracterizan junto con su pelo rubio, corto y escarpado y sus grandes ojos azules, al contrario que yo su tez es muy morena y somos casi de la misma altura; le gano por unos pocos centímetros.<br>—¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!—A veces se tornaba muy molesto; como ahora, y es la única persona que puede llegar a irritarme tanto, aunque a decir verdad tampoco es muy difícil—Repítelo si te atreves—Como de costumbre tenía mi mano dispuesta en el cuello de su camisa; esa era la señal de nuestro continuo desafío.  
>—Sasusakito el niñito mimado de mamá—Me intentaba imitar poniendo su típica posturita en la que se cogía de brazos y colocaba sus morritos como un besugo; me encantaba, me hacía mucha gracia y era perfecto para…<br>Naruto pegó un berrido por el dolor que le había causado mi gran puñetazo—¡Te lo merecías idiota!  
>Ambos nos reíamos, por muy pesado que fuera el cabeza hueca de mi amigo era increíblemente divertido burlarme de él—Bueno, ¿qué dijiste?—<br>—Que si vendrías hoy a la fiesta de máscaras que organiza la bruja de Karin—  
>—Hm—En realidad no sé si ir o no, son las típicas fiestas aburridas en las que no conoces a nadie y en mi caso no es por ser arrogante pero tendría a las estúpidas niñas encima mía; incluida la organizadora de aquella celebración pero por otro lado quizá sea una oportunidad de conocer gente nueva… Mi vida es muy aburrida y necesito cambios; necesito ilusiones—No sé… Puede que me anime. No lo tengo muy claro—<br>—¡Vamos Sasuke! A ti no te hará falta pero yo no ligo; me eclipsas aunque mi belleza siempre será irremplazable—como no, pronunció animándose mi querido "hermano" con su típico gesto colocándose las manos en la nuca—Paso a recogerte a las veintiuna horas ¿Qué te parece dattebayo? —Y tan feliz y motivado como siempre, una vez más me había convencido; siempre lo hacía… Tendría que aprender esa técnica.  
>—Está bien, te veo a esa hora debajo de mi casa. No tardes Naruto, no pienso esperarte más de diez minutos—<br>—¡Pero que estás diciendo Don Presumido, si soy yo el que me paso la vida esperándote!—El quejido de Naruto con esa voz chirriante ya era habitual y decidí no tomármelo a mal, llevaba razón así que le reī la gracieta—Por cierto teme, tengo que irme ya si no, no me dará tiempo a prepararme y esas cosas—  
>Habíamos salido de Konoha High School hará unos veinte minutos y estábamos andando hasta llegar a un cruce; aquí nos separábamos el dobe y yo. Él vivía justamente al finalizar esa estrecha calle; en una gran mansión. Como había mencionado en este poblado sólo había lugar para gente adinerada y teníamos la suerte de no ser menos.<br>—Es ridículo, son las tres menos diez. ¡Cómo no va a darte tiempo!—  
>—¡Qué tú tengas un hermano que te pueda dejar máscaras y ropa no significa que todos lo tengamos, idiota!—Me señalaba con su dedo marcando acusación—Tengo que ir con mi madre al centro comercial de las afueras para ver si encuentro algo adecuado para hoy, já—Naruto vino y me dio un cálido abrazo, de estos que con él nunca faltaban; me hacía sentir muy cómodo y a continuación venía nuestro choque de puñitos. Se giró y comenzó a tomar la bifurcación, por el contrario yo seguí recto, mi casa se encontraba dos calles más hacia arriba.<br>Subí las dos aceras restantes y se distinguía una gran morada característica por una pequeña pala blanca y roja en el muro que lo rodeaba, justo debajo de esta se podía leer claramente "Uchiha Fugaku y Mikoto". Introduje mi llave en la cerradura y se abrió de forma inmediata la puerta que llevaba al jardín, encontrándome con mi hermano en casa.  
>—Bienvenido Sasuke—Anunció con su tan característica sonrisa, mi hermano se parecía un poco a mí, tenía el cabello más largo y recogido siempre en una coleta, y dos arruguitas muy graciosas debajo de los ojos pues a la altura de la nariz, y eso sí poseía la seña de identidad familiar; unos ojos más negros que el mismísimo carbón, aunque su tez un poco más bronceada que la mía era una replica a la de mi padre. Él estaba en la universidad en el tercer año y se había tomado una semana sabática que terminaba dentro de tres días—¿Qué tal el día de hoy?—<br>—Pues nada novedoso Itachi, como siempre tengo que estudiar y tarea, aunque estoy en primero de la preparatoria, supongo que es algo normal—Le respondí no muy animado, por si no era evidente mis sentimientos eran sólo míos, sacarlos hacía fuera no era mi especialidad, ni pretendía y tampoco era algo que se me diera realmente bien—Aunque a decir verdad Itachi, esta noche tengo una fiestecilla de máscaras, así que te cogeré alguna prestada—  
>—Que buenos tiempos en los que yo estaba en la preparatoria…—con su tenue melancolía, caracterizado por llevar siempre las cosas al extremo; ese era Uchiha Itachi—¿Te dejarán papá y mamá ir a una "fiestecilla" un jueves?<br>—Claro, las cosas cambiaron mucho desde que te fuiste—Aún no se lo había comentado a mis padres pero estaba seguro de que me dejarían. Entramos los dos juntos a nuestro hogar abriendo la puerta principal, se escuchaba a mi madre hablar con alguien, supongo que por teléfono ya que mi padre no había llegado aún; se encontraba trabajando en la empresa familiar.  
>—Buenas tardes hijo—me dijo alegremente bajando las escaleras rápidamente para darme un abrazo. Ella era muy guapa a mi parecer, tenía una tez blanquita como la mía y un pelo largo muy bonito, además estaba muy cuidada para sus llevaderos cuarenta y dos años—Estoy hablando con Kushina, me acaba de comentar que tú y Naruto pretendíais ir a una fiesta hoy por la noche, a casa de una tal ¿Kirum?—preguntó confundida al no haber oído el nombre en su vida; debería estar loco para hablar de una chica como Karin en casa, ella es… todo lo opuesto a lo que quiero como mujer. Kushina era la madre de Naruto; y se parecían muchísimo, tenían el mismo carácter efusivo y cabezota pero era una muy buena persona y como mi segunda madre, al contrario que Naruto es peliroja y poseía un cabello más largo que el de mi madre, ella tenía los ojos oscuros y es realmente jovial.<br>—Karin querrás decir. Sí, se lo estaba comentando a Itachi ahora mismo, se trata de un baile de máscaras o algo así. Naruto pasará por mí a las nueve—Tras dejar las llaves en la entradilla fui dirigiéndome tranquilamente a las escaleras para subir a mi cuarto.  
>—¡Sasuke! No sé si eres consciente de que hoy es jueves y mañana ¡tienes clase!—Sabía que diría eso, las madres eran tan pesadas con eso de estudiar que el tema me ponía nervioso y tenso—Haremos una excepción…y no quiero que llegues tarde a casa, que después no nos podemos levantar por la mañana—Yo seguí avanzando hasta el segundo piso como si no me hablara nadie, y cuando llegué a mi tan ansiado cuarto tenía la comida en el escritorio—Sí Kushina, al final siempre nos ablandamos… Menudas somos—<br>Como suponía ignoró mi último gesto y siguió hablando con su compañera. Yo me limité a comer el plato de sushi y arroz que me habían dejado y me recosté en la cama para dormir una pequeña siesta.

·

—¿Sasuke?—Sentía como si alguien me estuviera zarandeando, y quien iba a ser si no era Itachi.  
>—¡¿Qué te sucede?!—dije alterado—¡Me has interrumpido mi siesta joder!—le cogí las manos en el intento de que parara de tocarme.<br>—Son las ocho y media, ¿no venían a recogerte a las nueve?—ahora le estaba agradecido, y una gotita de sudor calló por el lado izquierdo de mi rostro.  
>—¿Tanto he dormido? Imposible—Miré el reloj que estaba enmarcado detrás de mi cama y efectivamente marcaban las veinte y treinta horas—Realmente, se me ha hecho tarde durmiendo pero… no tenías que golpearme así, ¡idiota! —Le propiné un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.<br>—Ten respeto por tu hermano mayor, hombre—se quejó frotándose donde había sido golpeado, justo después con dos de sus dedos; el corazón y el índice me dio un toquecito en la frente diciendo—Lo siento Sasuke, la próxima vez no sucederá—  
>—No es nada, ahora iré a por las máscaras a tu cuarto Itachi. Voy a ducharme sal de mi habitación—Le ordené mientras me incorporaba de mi querida cama, me dirigí al armario para coger unos calzoncillos y un par de toallas para cuando saliera de la ducha.<br>—No te hará falta, te las coloqué todas en el primer cajón—Respondió ya sujetando el pomo de la puerta—De nada hermanito—me guiñó un ojo y acto seguido se fue a su rinconcito del hogar.  
>—Hn—me dí cuenta de algo y reaccioné en seguida—¡Itachi, hermano!—Alcé un poco la voz para que pudiera oírme con facilidad—Tengo que ducharme voy un poco apurado, recógeme los restos de la comida por favor—Se me había olvidado por completo, y si no quería soportar una de las broncas de Naruto sería mejor que me diera prisa.<br>—¡¿Qué?!—Chilló indignado—Esta será la última vez en, nos vamos a ir dejando de caprichitos—  
>Salí del cuarto atropelladamente para correr a la izquierda del largo pasillo, encendí la luz del baño, dejé las toallas, activé la ducha; me quité la ropa agilmente y me metí dentro para hacer todo lo más rápido posible.<br>Al final entre una cosa y otra, me demoré y cuando fui a coger el móvil eran las nueve y diez y tenía dos llamadas perdidas del dobe, decidí no devolverle las llamadas puesto que ya estaba listo, apenas tenía que elegir mi máscara que iba a juego con mi vestimenta, me había puesto un pantalón beige largo, estaban cerca las Navidades y ya empezaba a hacer frío, lo combiné con una camisa azul marino y unos náuticos que comprendían ambos colores de la ropa; nada más abrir rebusqué con prisa el cajón y observe una máscara azul marina con tonos dorados que hacían una serie de dibujos; no cubría la cara completa solo hasta que me terminaba la nariz, me la coloqué, cogí mis llaves, mi móvil y sin olvidarme de mi más simbólico perfume que no podía faltar, y salí apurada para encontrarme con Naruto. En el primer piso toqué un botón que abrió la puerta exterior y dejó ver a un histérico rubio apoyado en la pared de la calle; iba con una camisa blanca y al igual que yo unos pantalones largos pero azules oscuros casi como el tono de mi camisa, además llevaba unos Ralph Lauren azules, la máscara que llevaba en mano era blanca y le cubría los ojos y la nariz aunque se veía que en uno de sus lados era más larga cubriéndole la parte izquierda de la cara entera y la derecha hasta la nariz, su clara máscara dejaba ver unos brillos que lo adornaban del tono de su pantalón.  
>—¡Las veintiuno y quince minutos teme!—Me señaló con el dedo índice—¡Te dije tonto, qué no llegaras tarde!—<br>—Se me hizo un poco tarde—Le comenté quitándole importancia al asunto y caminando hacia él para poder irnos al baile ese por fin. Cerré la puerta que quedó detrás de mí y agarré a Naruto del brazo para que siguiéramos andando. Este no hizo ningún comentario más al respecto y se puso su máscara con enfado, dejando ver el detalle que antes mencioné de la forma de la careta.  
>—Vayamos pronto, tengo ganas de llegar Sasuke. Creo que la casa de esa tipa está a unos diez minutos de aquí—No tenía ni idea de donde estaba, por eso saqué mi Iphone de mi bolsillo derecho trasero y al desbloquearlo encontré sin más el contacto que estaba buscando. —¿A quién llamas?—<br>Al tercer pitido la voz grave del chico sonó—¿Neji? Sí, ¿Cómo podemos llegar a la casa de Karin directamente desde la mía? —  
>Tras mantener una conversación de unos cinco minutos; bastante larga para mí persona, colgué y le dije a Naruto que girara a la izquierda que en tres callejones más llegaríamos a nuestro destino. Y con un camino tedioso y eterno por las protestas de mi compañero llegamos a la lujosa residencia. Esta estaba repleta de gente, me quedé alucinado, no esperaba ni en mis sueños más lejanos que hubiera tanta gente en una celebración como la de ahora.<br>—¡A-lu-ci-nan-te!—exclamó el de máscara blanca—¿Estás viendo eso Sasuke? ¡Vaya exitazo ha tenido la bruja de Karin!—  
>—¿Entramos?—Le propuse desafiante con mi sonrisita de medio lado que tanto me gustaba.<br>—¡Por supuesto! Allá vamos Uchiha—  
>Naruto y yo nos aventuramos entre la multitud, intentando abrirnos paso para poder permanecer en el interior donde había una barra con un camarero que por lo visto atendía bebidas tanto no alcohólicas como el ponche, como alcohólicas como tequila, vodka, ron…<br>Al final conseguí llegar al mostrador pero cuando me dí la vuelta no estaba el rubio cabeza hueca, ¡se había perdido! Y definitivamente era obvio que podía haber alrededor de unas ¿doscientas personas? Ya no lo volvería a encontrar.  
>—Maldito dobe—resoplé, como ya había dicho en más de una ocasión era realmente molesto. Observé la variedad que abarcaban las botellas situadas a espaldas del hombre que las atendía y decidí optar por un cubata—Perdone, póngame un cubata de ron Barceló con coca-cola—<br>—En un momentito se lo traigo señorito—El hombre estaba apurado había un gran alboroto por aquí, la gente empujaba ansiosa por un chupito o bien por una jarra de cerveza—Aquí tiene—Parece que el empleado se disponía a avisarnos de algo—¡Por favor!—Anunció alzando la voz—Los que hayan obtenido su consumición que despejen la barra—  
>Cogí mi largo vaso y dándole un enorme trago me aparté un poco del lugar con cuidado, para que los locos y las locas que se abalanzaban para pedir no hicieran que se derramara nada. Cuando levanté la mirada del vaso conseguí observar una figura que me llamó mucho la atención, tenía un cubata pero este era de tequila, y también poseía un cigarro en la mano, vestía con un vestido azul eléctrico de palabra de honor con un escote seductor, era abierto hasta pasado el canalillo pero no le hacía un pecho vulgar; si no fino, este era como de una tela parecida a la seda pero un poco más gruesa, corto y de vuelo, además llevaba unos elevados tacones que le hacían parecer muy sofisticada, eran de color plata que le hacían juego con el collar de pequeñas perlas plateadas que llevaba, su máscara plateada con toques azules sólo le tapaba los ojos dejando ver su pálida tez, y su tan distinguido cabello; no sabía bien si ese era su color o es que ya el ron había empezado a hacer su efecto, la chica de figura y nombre desconocido se dirigía hacia la salida de la puertecilla que daba al jardín que estaba justo al lado del ocupado mostrador y enfrente de por la que yo y mi anhelado amigo habíamos entrado. Aligeré mi paso no vaya a ser que se me perdiera mi doncella pero entonces mi carrera se vio interrumpida por una mujer de pelo rojo y un extravagante aspecto; no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que se trataba de mi fan y admiradora número uno; Karin.<br>—¡Sasukito!—Además de su aguda y molesta voz no tenía ni idea de cómo podía mirarse al espejo con esas pintas y salir de su cuarto, iba con un vestido de plumas rojo que parecía un pavo real, además le llegaba por los tobillos y cada vez que andaba iba soltando plumas como los gatos sueltan pelo. No era habilidosa con los tacones dorados pues los que llevaba no eran de gran altura pero hizo un par de veces el ademán de sujetarse en mi hombro, ella llevaba una máscara con forma de gafas también dorada así que no era un misterio saber su identidad; a diferencia de mi antigua visión—¿Sasuke?¿Eres tú?—Definitivamente había bebido más de una copa ya que por el contrario no hubiera dudado ni por un instante si era él o no, así que aproveché su "incapacidad".  
>—¿Buscas a Uchiha Sasuke?—dije adoptando una voz más aguda que la mía, intenté imitar la de Kiba; un niño muy simpático que salía de vez en cuando con nosotros.<br>—¡Si!¡Si!¡Si! Busco a mi amorcito Uchiha Sasuke—Ahora sí se iba tambaleando y cayéndose encima mía, la sujete hábilmente.  
>—Salió a la puerta principal, se encontraba mareado—contesté.<br>Justo después bebí otro buen sorbo del vaso y empujé levemente a la chica para que se desorientara entre la muchedumbre, y salí corriendo hasta el jardín, donde tras un ancho árbol la vi, vi como el humo salía de su boca haciendo una perfecta "o" con sus carnosos labios. Caminé hasta donde se encontraba y seguí bebiendo a medida que avanzaba llegando hasta un poco más de la mitad del cubata, me detuve ante aquella preciosa dama y volví a acudir al alcohol como solución a mi inseguridad, aunque no sé porque la tengo… Soy ¿Sasuke Uchiha, no? Entonces agarré el vaso con fuerza y solté:  
>—Hola bonita, ¿tienes un cigarrito para mí? —<p>

¡Gracias a los que dediquen su tiempo en leerlo !  
>Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo jeje<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_  
>La de extraño pelo me miró y entonces, sentí sus grandes y emotivos ojos jade en mí pupila; como un pinchazo, sentí esos orbes penetrantes reflejados en los míos. Por un momento consiguió que adorara sus labios que a mi parecer me resultaban tan irresistibles y apetecibles que no sabría ni con que compararlo, su piel lisa y perfecta invitaba a cualquier cosa menos a frenar, al contrario; sólo incitaba el desenfreno de observar cada detalle de su cara y de su cuerpo inexplorado, a replantearme sentimientos que acababa de descubrir.<p>

— ¿Un cigarro dices? —Me contestó con una sonrisita burlona— Puede que estés de suerte— Metió su mano por el escote que adornaba su ferviente pecho y sacó un paquete, lo abrió y sacó un cigarrillo para mí— ¿Tienes fuego o también te lo tengo que buscar?—  
>Yo estaba realmente atónito… ¿Fuego? Ah claro; obviamente para encenderme el cigarrillo que poseían sus manos— Me parece que también lo tendrás que buscar— Tomé mi bendita y sagrada copa, esta vez me pasé bebiendo; a medida que bajaba el fluido notaba como me quemaba mi pobre garganta y se me hacía amargo su sabor. Cuando miré a la desconocida ya me había encendido mi sutil intento de ligar y me extendía la mano para que comenzará a consumirlo— Gracias. Y cuéntame, ¿quién eres? Llevo aquí toda la vida, y he de decir que lo que veo de tu cara no me suena en absoluto— Dije agarrando el cigarro, llevándomelo a la boca y en un intento de sacarle la máxima información posible. Necesito saber quien es esa chica, quiero conocerla, quiero que sea mía. ¿Capricho? Puede, pero lo que no iba a permitir a estas alturas era quedarme con las ganas de nada.<p>

— ¿Estás seguro? —Dijo desafiándome, ella estaba apunto de tirar su cigarro, apenas le quedaban las letras y se acerco a mí sin ninguna intención de darme ningún tipo de información.

—Demasiado seguro, ¿crees de verdad qué si te hubiera visto, olvidaría tu cara? —Me acerqué más a ella sosteniendo en una misma mano el obsequio de esta y mi ya casi acabado vaso. No me conocía, no sabía que si ella se encaraba yo lo haría el doble; pero el carácter que me había mostrado hasta hora me agradaba, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

— ¿De verdad parezco tan ingenua que voy a pensar que tú no le dices eso a todas? Por favor… —Me hablaba en un tono arrogante, como si fuera superior a mí; como si en todo momento se anticipara a mis comentarios; eso me inquietaba, realmente me daban igual las mujeres, nunca he estado con nadie, nunca nadie me ha llamado la atención; quizá porque pensaba que no era suficiente para mí o bien porque nunca me han plantado cara, ni me habían tratado de forma diferente, esta lo era, me estaba provocando y eso me atraía — ¿Qué, ya te ha comido la lengua el gato?—

Ya estaba harto de tanto a hablar, tenía un gran antojo esa noche; mi gran desvarío y era quedarme con esa chica. Ya me había acabado casi el ron, así que le pegué una grandiosa calada al cigarro que se me estaba consumiendo de tanta charla y me terminé de un sorbo más la copa. Sin pensarlo dos veces y decir una sola palabra más cogí con el único brazo libre que me quedaba a la desconocida por la cintura y antes de que comenzara a quejarse la molesta dama, la acerqué a mi pecho y junté mis labios con los suyos; esa sensación que me produjo era inolvidable; ambos teníamos los ojos abiertos mirándonos fijamente, no nos besábamos simplemente hubo contacto entre nuestras bocas, no quería "atacar" directamente, esta vez no así que como era evidente nuestras caras estaban casi fusionadas como nuestros alientos, cosa que hacia que se le aceleraran las pulsaciones; lo notaba, lanzaba fuertes suspiros continuos, pero no era la única, ella me originaba tal deseo que me resultaba casi imposible no hacer nada en esta situación, forcé más mi agarre provocando que ahora sí nos uniéramos en un beso, primero lento, romántico, después nos dejamos llevar por la pasión; comenzamos a hacerlo más largo pero sin dejar el ritmo tan suave que adquiríamos, poco a poco introduje la lengua en su cavidad bucal en la que las enlazamos como si fuera una y mantuvimos esa danza tan pegajosa y ardiente durante aproximadamente un minuto. Cuando me miró a mis oscuros ojos haciéndome ver los brillantes ojos verde jade que poseía, aún estábamos a centímetros y tenía la máscara descolocada haciendo ver que su cabello rosa no era producto de mi imaginación, ni del alcohol que había consumido; se veía claramente el contraste que hacía con su piel y con su plateada máscara, cuando se percató del dato se subió un poco el lado caído del accesorio que vestía. Se separó de mí rápidamente motivando que su corto vestido de vuelo se elevara, mostrando su pierna y una mínima parte de sus glúteos; su último movimiento me pasó factura estaba atónito y rojo pero por suerte la máscara me protegía.  
>La anónima se separó de mí con un movimiento de su frágil cintura y se posicionaba enfrente a mí, posó su mano en su cintura y se llevó un cigarro bastante consumido a lo que a partir de ahora se había convertido en mi pasatiempo favorito, miré mi mano y sorprendentemente mi papel que envolvía al tabaco había desaparecido; no tardé en darme cuenta que con delicadeza me lo había arrebatado, ¿cuándo?, ¿cómo? No tenía ni idea, definitivamente era una extraña caja de sorpresa que por cada minuto que pasaba, más ganas tenía de abrir— Lo siento, lo mejor sólo me lo guardo para quien lo consiga sacar; y tú en una noche no lo harás— Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia dentro con sus andares tan particulares.<p>

Cuando pude darme cuenta mi musa ya no estaba al alcance de mi vista y se pronunciaba en mi rostro una particular sonrisa arrogante. Saqué mi móvil y miré la hora; esta había sido una noche inesperada que pronto llegaría a su fin; era tarde aunque todavía tenía tiempo de tomarme la última copa. Entré esperando no encontrarme de nuevo a mi más pesada admiradora, me dirigí con dificultad a la barra, no sé si soy yo pero parecía que había cada vez más gente, la música que se había sumado a la fiesta junto con el barullo estruendoso que permanecía desde que salí de caza hacía imposible realizar ningún tipo de llamada, puesto que sería inútil. Si pensaba que antes no serviría, ahora menos.  
>Noté un gran peso en la espalda y un irritante ¿gemido? Hice un medio giro y me encontré con Neji, Naruto y Kiba. A los que les lancé una mirada asesina.<br>— ¡Tú, gran inútil!—Señalé a Naruto y lo agarré por su camisa tan bien planchada— ¡¿Se puede saber dónde te metiste?!—

—¡Teme, suéltame! ¡Fuiste tú precisamente el que ignoraba mis gritos, idiota!— Eso podía ser totalmente cierto, antes iba tan concentrado en abrir paso hasta la barra, que si el rubio me hubiera llamado; tampoco me hubiera dado cuenta. Así que lo solté, y choqué el puño en ademán de saludo con mis otros dos colegas.  
>— ¿Vamos a pedirnos algo, no?— Ahora sí sonreía, por fin estaba con mis amigos aunque sin ellos mi diversión era el triple ciertamente. No quise mencionarles nada, así que ignoré el tema; como si nada hubiese pasado.<br>Todos me siguieron hasta el mostrador, claro que al llegar todas las chicas se apartaron; éramos el grupito más popular de Konoha High School y, aunque no estuviéramos el grupo completo causábamos la misma reacción ante todas las mujeres, a veces como en esta ocasión nos beneficiaba; otras era un completo estorbo. Al escuchar un quejido de Neji, miré por el rabillo del ojo y me dí cuenta de que al Hyuga y al Inuzuka les estaban tirando de sus arregladas vestimentas; Neji llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros que combinaba con un jersey gris MD y una camisa blanca de la que sólo se percibían los cuellos, en sus pies poseía unos zapatos de punta negros; el chico al igual que yo y mis compañeros siempre iba muy bien arreglado, eso eran cosas de familia. Al Inuzuka sin embargo, lo que le atormentaba era que dos desequilibradas féminas le intentaban arrebatar su particular pertenencia; la marca de mi salvaje amigo; su famoso pañuelo. Era rojo y beige y lo había combinado un jersey beige y unos pantalones vaqueros muy oscuros y unos náuticos rojos y del tono de su vestimenta que decoraba la parte superior de su formado cuerpo.

Me reí, las caras tan patéticas que ponían los dos en el intento de zafarse de la multitud era buenísimas.  
>— ¿Qué van a querer?— Preguntó Naruto. Yo aproveché para susurrarle al oído que eran las once menos veinte y que en breve tendríamos que encaminarnos a nuestras casas.<p>

—Yo tomaré un chupito de tequila— Gritó Kiba; pues claro se nos avecinaba encima la famosa ronda de chupitos, ceremonia única en nuestra pandilla…Aunque a decir verdad no sé ni como llegaré a mi casa; tampoco me importa, esta sin duda estaba siendo una noche como las que no recordaba desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

—Así que, ¿vamos a por ellos? —Preguntó el de ojos perlados. Nos miramos todos a la vez; comenzaba el desfase.

— ¡Camarero! —Gritó como ya es común en él, mi hiperactivo "hermano" —Pónganos cuatro chupitos de tequila, y no nos desatienda…¡Vamos a por una racha consecutiva!—

El camarero sacó ocho vasos, y después se agachó en brevedad para coger ocho más. Volteó para coger la sal, el limón a rodajas y lo más importante; la botella. Sirvió cuatro cortitos hasta el final del pequeño recipiente, en cada una de nuestras manos posó varios granos de sal, y agarramos los cuatro una lámina de limón para cada uno.

—¿Listos?—Cuestioné, este era el momento. Todos me asintieron así que sin dudar me lo llevé a la boca y bebí hasta que no quedara nada; nunca aborrecería esa sensación de estar también sin ser yo. El metre ya estaba echando otro, pero la botella que poseían sus manos era de "Eristoff"; una de las diversas marcas que había de vodkas, el color era negro y lo mezcló con un líquido azul apodado pitufo, que como el anterior nos entró sin problema alguno. Entonces observé que a mi lado se encontraba una de mis compañeras de clase; Hinata, la prima de Neji y de decir que como mi anterior modelo, también iba perfecta para la ocasión; el prima de esta parecía no haberse percatado pero el de "cicatrices" en los mofletes sí, y admiraba descaradamente su cara; pálida como la mía, con unos ojos expresivos y con el color de una perla en su máximo esplendor, su largo y lacio pelo negro la distinguía; su belleza era ideal, además su cuerpo se hacía muy ¿apetecible?, vestía con un mono de fina tela negra con la espalda descubierta, era cruzado por delante y suelto por su parte superior del tronco aunque se agarraba a la cintura y marcaba sus trabajadas y largas piernas donde se le formaban los tacones. Aunque llevaba una máscara que le hacía juego con sus ojos y tacones, esos penetrantes eran inconfundibles; una herencia familiar.

—Perdone, en uno de esos vasos que ya tiene fuera póngame un chupito de Barceló por favor—

—Tienes buen gusto—Le mencioné, mis ojos ahora se posaban en Naruto que esperaba que se animara a hacer una broma o simplemente que sacara sus garras e hiciera lo propio.

—Es mi favorito Sasuke-kun—Respondió, me había reconocido y ya estaba apunto de tener en mano el alcohol que el camarero le había obsequiado.

Naruto la cogió por detrás, a la altura de la cintura y se puso a su espalda. Me sorprendió bastante pero sonreí ante tal gesto, me tocaba entretener al familiar de ella en mientras cosa que no me resultó complicada puesto que estaba muy borracho y bailando junto con Kiba y dos chicas más en la pista; decidí unirme a ellos. Volví a echar una visual hacia la pareja y determiné que pronto vendría una nueva danza de fluidos.  
>Había cogido el ritmo a la música y tenía a varias chicas viendo mi próximo movimiento hasta que una en particular se colocó en mi frente siguiéndome como si se tratara de una coreografía, estaba alucinando y más al fijarme de quien se trataba así que decidí a aventurarme, toqué su cadera que me produjo electricidad; una corriente que me gustó entonces me acerqué a su oído y susurré:<p>

— ¿No decías que no darías lo mejor de ti en una noche?—  
>Ella se arrimó más a mi cuerpo y delimitaba menos sus movimientos haciendo que me estremeciera, y vi como sus labios pronunciaron lo siguiente:<p>

—¿Quién ha dicho que sea lo mejor de mí? Simplemente es algo que aguantarás si es que lo puedes resistir—Eso me dejó en blanco, podría perder los papeles ahí, en ese mismo lugar y en ese mismo momento; ansiaba hacerlo pero me interrumpieron y mi brazo fue fuertemente agarrado y tras numerosos golpes y empujones, consiguió llevarme a la salida de la mansión.

—Sasuke vamos, no te entretengas ya es tarde debemos irnos, debía de estar a las once en mi casa y son casi y cuarto, vamos—¡Maldito dobe! Nunca lo entendería.

— ¡Oh vamos idiota! —Definitivamente le pegué en el cachete— ¿Acaso eres un cabeza hueca a la décima potencia o qué? ¡¿No viste acaso que estaba muy entretenido?! —

—Venga teme, ni que no hubiera más fiestas y más chicas—

— ¿Qué hiciste con Hinata? —Yo estaba muy cabreado, aquella era la oportunidad de sacarle algo; su nombre, su dirección, su número… Pero ya estaba él para arruinarlo, maldito Uzumaki.  
>— ¡Nada! ¡Acaso te crees que iba a ser mi zorrita de una noche! —Ella había cambiado mucho, antes era débil, vergonzosa y tímida ahora, sin embargo, tras la charla con Neji y la influencia de sus amigas había conseguido sacarse partido y, sin duda, era uno de los bomboncitos de aquí.<p>

—Hmp —Pasaba de discutir en esa situación, no iba a formar un espectáculo aunque fuera del "local" no había nadie, ya a esas horas, estaba desierto.

Íbamos de camino a nuestros hogares y la verdad es que no tardamos en llegar, apenas fue un breve suspiro. Al final las copas que me había bebido no fueron para tanto, demasiado rápido se me paso el efecto alcohólico debido claro esta al berrinche que había evocado antes, Naruto me dejó en la puerta de mi bonita casa y él fue con un poco más de prisa hacia la suya. Cuando entré no había nadie despierto, todas las luces estaban apagadas y no había ni el más mínimo ruido, realmente parecía que ahí no vivía nadie, subí al segundo piso, ya estaba cansado y no tenía ninguna gana de ir mañana al instituto; si ya me lo dijo mi madre, aunque ciertamente mereció la pena ir a aquella estúpida fiesta; había encontrado entretenimiento, pasatiempo, no sabría aún como lo llamaría pero deseaba hacerlo de una vez por todas. Toqueteé las paredes del gran pasillo, encontrándome con la puerta de mi habitación en la que entré, cerré la puerta y encendí la luz.  
>Al quitarme la chaqueta pude apreciar como se caía un trozo de papel al suelo, me agaché con esfuerzo aunque no fuera muy bebido si que es verdad que notaba una cierta sensación de mareo. Le dí la vuelta al papel y pude leer de manera borrosa una nota con un número de teléfono escrito.<br>No sé si sería de ella no, pero una sonrisa amplia se me dibujó en el rostro. Vaya molestia con la que me había topado en estas horas, ¿quién me lo iba a decir? Sólo pensaba en ella de una forma, la cual era la de tenerla en mis manos y besarla como todavía no se me había planteado la oportunidad de hacer. No digo que las casualidades existan pues, no creo en ellas, pero creo que esta había sido la más inesperada de las coincidencias y a la que perseguiría durante algún tiempo. Me detuve a recordar el mejor momento de la noche; ese fugaz beso que me había dejado huella, ese capricho que se había apoderado de mi mente.  
>Me desvestí y puse vagamente la ropa encima de la silla de mi cuarto, y deshice la cama con lentitud, me senté en ella y susurré:<br>Bienvenida a mis sueños pelirosa.

Espero que en esta parte comentéis más, y si queréis que os avise cada vez que publique un capítulo, reportándolo en vuestro perfil solo tenéis que avisar. Gracias por su lectura y ojalá les sea de su agrado.  
>¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3:_

Pasaron varios días en los que me tomaba mis momentos para reflexionar, pensaba en aquella chica tan enigmática y en que no sabía nada sobre ella; ni su nombre, ni su número de móvil, ni su dirección… Ni siquiera tenía realmente claro como sería su rostro dejando al lado esa estilosa máscara que llevaba. ¿Sentimientos? No, claro que no, yo soy Sasuke Uchiha y nunca había tenido ningún tipo de emociones respecto a ninguna mujer, y no iba a ser una desconocida la que causara ese revuelo de mariposas en el estómago del que tanto hablaba mi amiga Ino; ella no era para nada una niña fea, poseía la misma edad que yo y era esbelta, alta, poderosa, fuerte y le tenía gran afecto desde que éramos niños claro que cuando tuvo su época acosadora conmigo no me caía bien en lo absoluto; pero cuando se le pasó dicha fiebre me di cuenta de que es muy buena persona digna de mi total respeto. Es rubia y su pelo es bastante largo, sus ojos eran del color del cielo y su tez no era mucho más morena que la mía y estaba tremendamente "casada" con otro de mis colegas más cercanos; Sai. Aunque al principio era frío y no lo soportaba, era de hielo incluso superándome a mí, por fin pude entender como se sentían esas personas que me rodeaban con mi trato tan distante y gélido pero, eso no haría cambiar mi forma de ser; mi coraza es lo que me protege de las decepciones, después de todo no quiero estar como mi hermano hace un par de años por una mujer y tampoco por hombres que dicen ser mis amigos por mera conveniencia. Después conseguimos que se abriera, sobre todo Naruto que, aunque me costaba reconocerlo tenía una extraña habilidad, ese don de hablar y cambiar a las personas; pero siempre o normalmente para bien en

ese como lo llamaría ¿individuo? Siempre cabía el margen de error, es estúpido pero consigue hacerme reír; que ya es mucho. Todos lo considerábamos un cabeza hueca y un fracasado pero esto cambió, de verdad él había madurado cuando se topó con la piedra de Sai, Sai es un gran artista en lo que respecta al arte realista de la pintura; es muy pálido y al igual que yo tiene unos penetrantes ojos azabache como su cabello y un estilo un tanto raro. No envidiaba la relación que tenían ambos pues no ansiaba algo como eso, pero sentía curiosidad por las extrañas sensaciones que vivirían los dos en los largos once meses que llevaban. Yo en mis casi diecisiete años, había sido en todos y cada uno de los cursos escolares el más guapo y popular pero nunca nadie se había conseguido acercar a mí, ni una sola mujer me parecía e incluso ahora me parece bastante buena para arriesgarme a entregar mi rudo corazón; ni besos, ni caricias, ni el tan bendito sexo del que hablaban mis amigos… El único beso que di fue en la casa de Karin y porque este cubito de hielo se había topado con una poderosa llama. ¿Qué significa esto para mí? Realmente nada, sólo fue un beso; cálido, apasionado y lento, que bueno puede que me hubiera robado el aliento pero el corazón ya sería otro tema.

Ahora mismo estaba en la dichosa escuela, aburrido y ensimismado y como no, pensando e imaginando cosas inútiles como la de ahora y es que tampoco me interesaba prestar atención, a pesar de mis magníficas notas hay algo que me inquieta, algo que se convertiría en exclusivamente un juego, un juego digno de un Uchiha.

Bien, hemos terminado la clase de hoy— Gritó la eufórica profesora que con sólo hablar me producía un dolor de cabeza incluso mayor que Naruto— ¡No se relajen pequeños insectos! ¡Los exámenes acaban de comenzar! —Una sonrisa arrogante se le dibujó en los labios a dicha mujer; Anko Mitarashi, mi dichosa profesora de lenguaje, estaba tremendamente loca pero su cara representaba su total atrevimiento, su piel más o menos morenita, sus cabellos púrpura recogidos en una alta pero pequeña coleta y sus extraños ojos violeta iban acompañados de ropa negra que siempre vestía ella—Pueden salir—

Me levanté de mi asiento justo para irme al recreo después de guardar el material que acababa de utilizar, esta es la media hora de otro latoso día que me esperaba con mis amigos en la cafetería o en el patio si hacia tan buen día como apuntaba la luz y el claro de nubes que reflejaban las ventanas del aula. Cuando me dispuse a salir de mi clase adelantándome como habitualmente a mis compañeros, vi a una de melena rosada, ¿sería ella?, ¿qué haría aquí? Me adelanté pegando una pequeña pero intensa carrerilla por el largo pasillo del molesto colegio, todos los estudiantes salían pues como no, era la hora del receso. Cuando logré alcanzar esa cabellera rosa pegué un pequeño bote, era larga y bien cuidada, y por detrás esa chica reflejaba algo imperceptible de sensualidad con una falda no muy corta; por encima las rodillas

pero estrechita de tablas; la del uniforme, era negra e iba acompañada por una especie de polito con un nudo marinero negro en la espalda y en el pecho aunque sólo en las chicas, además de unos calcetines de medias altos y oscuros y unos náuticos; que indicaban standing. Pero cuando me agaché un poco para ver lo que ocultaba ese rostro

cubierto, pude observar a una chica bastante normal para nada fantástica, con unas grandes gafas y el pelo amontonado en la cara por el flequillo que poseía y unos diversos libros que agarraba con fuerza y pegaba a su pecho. No me llamó nada la atención por lo que bajé de mi descaro, me aparté de ella y me hice a un lado para esperar a que mis amigos me alcanzaran; estaba claro que no podía ser esa aquella chica que me había vuelto loco, era una diosa y a la que acababa de ver era un intento de mujer. Empezaba a pensar que estaba obsesionado pero no eran comunes las chicas con dicha cabellera… Sólo había visto a dos y eran totalmente diferentes.

Y sin saberlo un gesto de desprecio me ocupó el rostro cuando noté cierta mirada sobre mi espalda, no quería mirarla, era feilla; esas gafas, y ese flequillo… ni si quiera me fijé en sus desapercibidos ojos,

no pareciese que su cuerpo fuera de pecado, nada le serviría conmigo; no era popular, no era bonita, no poseía nada de mi interés…¿Qué valores poseía entonces? Ninguno que me gustara, era alguien que se ha puesto en mi camino y un inoportuno error que por completo ha sido eliminado de mi mente; por el contrario esa pardilla seguía perforándome, examinándome con sus ojos. Pensaba en girarme para lanzarle una de mis miradas asesinas porque con eso bastaría para cortar ese escáner que me estaba haciendo, entonces sentí un brazo rodeando mi cuello por la espalda y el otro tocando suavemente mi cintura, ¿no sería aquella molestia, verdad? Porque entonces se la cargaría, hice un agresivo giro y me topé entonces con unos pegados y abultados pechos sobre el mío, un abrazo que se había convertido en un agarre de mis caderas y una gran coleta roja que sobresalía del cuerpo, debido a mi elevada vista de la situación.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios haces Karin?!—La desesperación recorría mis venas abruptamente, no había niña más pesada; no me dejaba respirar, todo el día buscándome, en el colegio, en las fiestas, en la calle…¿Cuándo dejaría de insistir y me dejaría tranquilo? Ella a mi seca pregunta hizo más fuerte el agarre y pegó más esas sandías que tenía como tetas.

—Vamos Sasukito, hace tiempo que no comemos juntos…¿vayamos no? —Me respondió en un hipotético tono sensual, y digo hipotético porque realmente no lo era, me parecía patética y ridícula. Y nunca hemos ido a comer juntos, como no hubiera sido en su erótica imaginación.

Al contrario de la invisible niña que antes me incomodaba, Karin es muy popular en toda la escuela, tanto en ambos cursos de la preparatoria como en todo el instituto medio pero no como ella quisiese, si no por las relaciones que mantenía con toda la mancha de desesperados que ocupaban las clases del Konoha High School mientras que gritaba a los cuatro vientos el desenfrenado amor que sentía por mí; asqueroso.

—Aparta de mi camino— Esta me producía una repulsión increíble, así que solté sus manos de mi cuerpo y le di un pequeño empujoncito para mantener las distancias que tanto me aliviaban. Pude ver a lo lejos a un grupito curioso de estudiantes al que todos miraban; y sentí un consuelo invadir mi pecho; estaba salvado, les hice un gesto de saludo subiendo mi mano para que me vieran e Ino me lanzó uno de esos besos que siempre tira. Es gracioso, porque parecían un escuadrón del ejercito o de ninjas como en uno de los animes japoneses más famosos cuyo creador es mi autor favorito; a la derecha iba Neji, seguido de Kiba, Naruto, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru y Gaara. Estos dos últimos observaban el móvil de aquel perezoso que recogía su cabello en una coleta alta; chica pero perceptible, sus ojos caídos siempre por el sueño eran marrones al contrario que su blanca piel, su típico gesto de las manos en la nuca era característico y normalmente iba acompañado del Sabaku No, que como yo y el Hyuga somos conocidos entre las féminas por ser los más sexys y guapos de todo el ambiente escolar, aunque en Gaara es fácil apreciar que no es de aquí; Konoha si no, que es de una isla del mismo tamaño que mi país natal o por lo menos más o menos igual, se llamaba Sunagakure no Sato, el extranjero es pelirrojo y su tez blanquecina hace que todos nos fijemos en sus singulares ojos verde- agua; aunque obviamente no todos de la misma manera.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí Karin? Empiezas a ser cansina—Le comentó Ino con su gran sonrisa y agarrada de Sai.

—Oh vamos, pobre Sai…Debes de estar domesticado ya por esta manipuladora, ¿no? —

—Cállate y sal de aquí Karin—Elevé un poco el tono y de la manera más fría que pude le advertí calmado, ella gruñó pero se dio media vuelta y desapareció por los pasillos.

—Gracias Sasuke, esa nunca aprenderá… Menuda cerda—indignada por el último comentario de mi acosadora, se soltó del brazo de Sai y siguió andando seguido de todos nosotros.

¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? Me estaba desesperando con esta aquí—comenté molesto—Hemos salido casi todos a la vez y sabéis que odio esperar—

—Lo sabemos, es solo que a Ino le han asignado una alumna para que le ayude en los estudios… Ya sabes que no está aprobando y se lo sugirió Anko para buscarle uno de los estudiantes sobresalientes del curso—Me explicaba Sai con una sonrisa y cogiendo de nuevo a su novia pero esta vez por la cintura—Ahora vamos la cafetería, tengo hambre y—

—Además chicos—interrumpió la rubia mientras correspondía el agarre cariñoso de su amor—Tengo que buscar a una tal Haruno Sakura, es la que me dijo la maestra Mitarashi que me ayudaría—

—Eh Ino, quizá esa misma podría echarme a mí un cable… Tampoco llevo bien eso de estudiar—El Uzumaki decía esto como si a nosotros no nos resultara evidente, aunque una risa se le escapó cuando se llevó los brazos a la nuca.

—Vamos Naruto, lo dices como si no fuera algo obvio—Agregó Neji provocándonos una carcajada.

—Hablamos del cabeza hueca, él sólo se documenta del ramen—Comenté yo haciéndole una burla.

—Hablaron los genios del curso… Idiotas dattebayo—Gritó como en él es a menudo y hizo una mueca como de asco mirándonos, ninguno se lo tomó en serio, sabíamos que Neji era un auténtico intelectual y que yo lo seguía muy de cerca.

—Cállate Naruto, das dolor de cabeza—Seco como siempre Gaara cortó la conversación, dejándonos por un momento en silencio; ese silencio que yo adoro.

Ciertamente ninguna de las dos opciones me parecía mala, Ino estaba bajando sus calificaciones de forma notoria; nunca había puesto un poderoso afán por los estudios pero siempre se había preocupado de aprobar, cosa que este año le estaba costando. Tenía hambre así que en breve estaríamos en el café de nuestra propia cárcel, metí ambas manos en los bolsillos para buscar algo de dinero; no funcionó puesto que me lo había dejado en la maleta. Mi rostro ya lo reflejaba, ya tenía ese malhumor que me hacía característico, no iba a retroceder hasta la clase así que me quedaría sin desayunar. Cruzamos el umbral del amplio salón, y todas las mesas estaban ocupadas.

—Que problemático, todas las mesas parecen ocupadas y las colas son súper largas—Nara suspiró como era habitual en él. Yo nunca había conocido y dudo mucho que conozca alguien más vago que él, a todo le buscaba un "pero" y un "porque" pero bueno, por eso era tan ¿especial?.

—Esta vez tiene razón, no podemos sentarnos aunque lo de esperar una fila de gente para comprar algo podría solucionarse, ¿no chicos? —La sonrisa de Neji era arrogante, teníamos ciertas similitudes pero en un carácter general somos personas muy diferentes.

—Vamos Sasuke, vamos con Neji y así podremos escaquearnos de la cola; el público femenino es nuestro fuerte—Me ofreció el de la Villa de la Arena, pero ya estaba demasiado cabreado como para ahora tener que pelotear a unas que ni siquiera conocía y con la finalidad de ¿no meterse nada en el estómago?

—No voy a comer así que ir con Naruto, yo iré con los demás a buscar algo de sitio—Como siempre mantenía mi personalidad seca e insensible, y le añadimos a eso que no estoy por la labor de aguantar a nadie, ¡hoy no he desayunado y tampoco lo haría en el receso! Y todo por la pereza que me inundaba y la rabia que obtenía como respuesta. Sólo me respondieron con un gesto impasible y fijaron su objetivo; cuatro chicas que en breve iban a pedir a la cocinera del "establecimiento" lo que querían para alimentarse.

Los chicos se fueron pero cuando quise darme cuenta estaba sólo; Sai, Ino y Shikamaru se habían ido sin mí, cada vez estaba más cabreado y sentía como se me hinchaba una venita en la frente provocando que se me frunciese claramente el ceño. Empecé a dar pasos de ciego, no los veía, no conocía a nadie en ese dichoso montículo de lo que se suponía que eran alumnos pero todos parecían conocerme; pasaba por cada mesa para avanzar hacia no sé donde y escuchaba un murmullo tras de mí; acción que se repitió, se repitió y se repitió. Mi atención se desvió un breve segundo a una alta chica y dos morenos que la acompañaban, así que hice oídos sordos a los comentarios que hacían a medida que me habría paso por la instalación hasta que me vino un olor repelente; no porque oliera mal, si no porque no soportaba los dulces, arqueé un poco mi expresión y enseguida me apoyé en la mesa en la que extrañamente había cuatro chicas; a una de ellas no recordaba haberla visto, pero los otros tres rostros me eran familiares.

—Pero si es Sasuke-kun— esa que antes era una tímida chica que se desmayaba con solo ver a Naruto se había convertido en una fantástica y espléndida mujer. No era lo que se dice popular, simplemente era la prima de Neji; la bonita prima de Neji para todas/os aquí.

¿Cómo andas Hinata?—Acababa de verla en el salón de clases, pero nunca hablábamos. Ella no se relaciona con los conocidos de su primo, bueno en verdad no la he visto con ningún chico y también es la primera vez que la veo con estas chiquillas. Decidí que como aún no la había molestado con este temita, me vendría bien descargar un poco de la tensión acumulada con uno de mis comentarios—Veo que hoy si que estás sobria—Mi típica sonrisa de superioridad se dibujaría en breve en mi cara.

—No tienes gracia, tampoco te creas gran cosa—Me respondió tanjante—Además—Se detuvo, intentaba hacerse la dura pero sus cachetes empezaban a sonrojarse un poco—¿Tú tampoco ibas muy bien, no? —

—Hm—El monosílabo en estas situaciones me parecía perfecto para mantener las distancias, al fin y al cabo Hinata no había cambiado tanto como a primera impresión parecía. Su charla con Neji había echo cambiar junto con varias visitas al médico que conocíamos todos que por lo menos no se desmayara y perdiera un poco de timidez— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —

—Pues ya te lo dije, estaba buscando a Haruno Sakura—Aclaró Ino seria, aunque después con su propia ilusión sonrió abiertamente, cogió con grosería; al menos eso me pareció a mí, una de esas galletas dulces que estaban en un envase rosa y se la llevó a la boca—¡Y por fin la encontré! —

Me giré para ver de quien se trataba el futuro apoyo estudiantil de mis dos buenos amigos, y cuando percibí cierto detalle; volví a arrugar la frente y ese malhumor que creía que estaba ausente se manifestó en proporciones colosales.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Esa chica me comía con la mirada, pero yo la devoraba de manera frívola; no articulaba; me es innecesario. Era como una guerra entre los dos en la que todos los presentes callaban y ella se otorgaba el valor de mirarme con ¿enfado?, ¿ira?, ¿aprecio?, ¿admiración? No tenía ni idea de lo que esos ojos jade expresaban, era algo que no podía determinar. Aquellos grandes orbes se veían obstaculizados por un grueso y rectangular cristal ligado a las patillas de sus gafas con una montura negra. Su cara era un poema pero la mía… Debía de ser indescriptible. Al final de este gran duelo gané como siempre lo he hecho, ella giró su blanca y tersa cara, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza y agachando casi imperceptiblemente el rostro, se llevó uno de esos asquerosos dulces a la boca, tragó y rompió ese silencio que comenzaba a volverse algo incómodo.

—Bueno Ino, entonces, ¿cuándo quieres que empecemos? —Preguntó con una voz fina, suave y con un tono de voz mínimo, como si tuviera miedo a la respuesta de aquella pregunta que acababa de formular. Giré mi cuerpo y me dí cuenta de lo entretenido que estaba Shikamaru peleándose más bien que discutiendo con la de cuatro coletas doradas; hermana de Gaara y como la sobrante se reía de sus comentarios. A Ten Ten me la había encontrado más de una vez con Neji; son bastante amigos aunque se nota que ella quiere algo más que eso.

—Por mí hoy mismo estaría bien; anotaré la dirección de mi casa para que vengas hoy después de comer—Centré mi atención en lo principal cuando paró en seco la conversación, Yamanaka tendía a dudar de las horas que podría dedicar a estudiar o las que quería dedicar realmente; o al menos es lo que supongo yo—Bueno en realidad podrías venir a comer a mi casa—La rubia parecía entusiasmada con aquella idea, y una sonrisa de ilusión se esbozó en la cara de la de extraño pelo rosa, y es que hasta su cabello era raro; como ella.

—Etto…Pero entonces ¿quién me ayudará a mí? —Asqueó mi rival más querido frunciendo el ceño y llevándose el dedo a la boca—No dudo que seas muy lista—Se cortó; estaba pensando algo que acababa de olvidar y sonrió avergonzadamente por su gesto. No era de extrañar, este es el cabeza hueca de mi amigo.

—Sakura—Aclaró ella como si le leyera la mente y sonriendo al parecer por compromiso; no lo sabía disimular muy bien.

—Sakura, lo siento dattebayo pero te costará encontrar paciencia sólo con mi colega…No quiero ponértelo más difícil—Ríe con su típica risa escandalosa y tocándose el pelo con la mano. ¿Y qué narices importaba que se le agotara su paciencia? ¿Qué se sumiese en la desesperación intentando explicar algo que para ellos es imposible de entender? Para eso estaba ella, para ayudar y para hacer que ellos aprobaran, no entiendo este último comentario; es absurdo.

—No te preocupes por eso Naruto—Intentaba explicar—He tenido que lidiar con cosas peores—Ahora la sonrisa se veía cálida y verdadera, nos mostró sus blancos y cuidados dientes. En realidad no era tan fea si mantenía esa risita; era bonita pero estaba en un cuerpo equivocado.

—Claro que no, ¿sabes por qué? Porque Hinata, tú te ocuparas de Naruto—Soltó como normalmente hacía, manipulando todo; eso era lo malo de Ino, todo se debía de hacer como quería. Aunque ahora estaba más decidida y entusiasmada que antes, pegó un saltito típico en ella y junto sus manos después de lanzarme una mirada cómplice— ¿Tú qué dices Sasuke? ¿A qué sería perfecto? —

No sabía que responder. Me daba exactamente igual si la que enseñara a Naruto fuera la chica rarita y marginada o bien la prima de Neji—Hm, me es indiferente—Ahora mi atención se dirigía a la cola del comedor, en realidad lo hacía para no encontrarme a la mirada asesina esmeralda; si las miradas matasen, sin duda lo haría. Y yo pensaba que las mías asustaban…

¿Cuánto les quedaría a los tres idiotas para que pudieran sacarme de esta situación tan comprometedora e irritante?

—Mmmm—Ahora era Hinata la que hablaba pero se tornaba pensativa—Está bien, yo me encargaré de enseñar a Naruto, pero con una condición—Su cara cambió a una picarona e hizo un gesto con la mano para que Ino se acercara, y le dijo algo al oído; en un susurro que no alcancé a oír. Tampoco me interesaba pues sabía que en algún momento lo soltarían.

—Está bien—Guiñó un ojo la rubia— ¡Eso está echo! —Estaba satisfecha con la propuesta de la de ojos perla; estaban locas de remate así que sería una gran locura.

Sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro haciéndome reaccionar; era Gaara, el cual traía un delicioso café y esa frutita escarchada que tanto me gusta. Odio los dulces pero hay unos pocos que me encantan, que me basta con verlos para devorarlos; soy realmente exquisito, lo sé pero, no se me contenta con cualquier cosa.

—Vamos Sasuke, no quiero estar aquí y el recreo está a diez minutos de acabar—Asentí, sé que él me comprendía y sabía la repulsión queme provocaba ese ambiente. Neji conversando con su prima y Sakura que a veces intervenía en la charla. Ino con Sai, y Naruto hablando animadamente con Kiba. Los dos salimos de allí acaparando las miradas de todas las que estaban sentadas e incluso algunas de la larga cola que aguardaban impacientes al ver que en breve volveríamos a clases y aún no había probado bocado.

—¿Qué piensas de las amiguitas de mi hermana? —Me cuestionó como normalmente lo hacía mi conocido pelirojo, sin ninguna expresión ni gesto alguno; aunque había cambiado, desde que en su vida apareció esa tal Matsuri es más animado y alegre pero siempre conservando su faceta seria despreocupada.

—Haruno no es de mi agrado—respondí tajante.

—Esa chica tiene potencial, ya lo verás cuando de el cambio—

—Si no ha dado el cambio casi en sus diecisiete años, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo hará ahora? Es patética y molesta; no sé donde ves el potencial—Nos detuvimos en las escaleras que había para llegar a la segunda planta; sólo había un gimnasio así que a esa hora estaba desierto.

—Hm, sólo te digo que esperes Sasuke, no todas son como Ino o mi hermana—Expuso con su voz grave y distante—Además, ¿quién iba a decirnos que la primita de Hyuga se iba a volver tan—Le interrumpí.

—¿Sexy?, ¿Atrevida?, ¿Bonita? —Sonreí como suelo hacerlo; burlescamente ante su comentario. En eso tenía razón, Hinata antes era peor que esa pesadilla.

—Y así un horrible capullo; se trasformó en una bella flor—Por primera vez bebió de aquel calentito café que tanto me apetecía, y aproveché para llevarme a la boca esa frutilla que adoro—Serás imbécil, son mis favoritos—Reclamó indignado.

Y así me sacó la primera sonrisa y última de la mañana.

**·**

**·**

**·**

Pasaron los días, semanas; de estas en las que no hay novedades, no hay esas sorpresas que odio pero que espero que aparezcan para dar un cambio a mi vida; rutinaria y sosa como yo. Avanzaban las fechas; ya era Diciembre y pronto otro año insignificante pasaría.

De nuevo me hallaba en esa pudorosa aula a las ocho de la mañana, estábamos todos e incluso las chicas de la cafetería con las que estuvimos hablando; sólo faltaba Ino que rara vez llegaba tarde aunque no tenía importancia, ahora tocaba clase con Kakashi así que él haría su paso por el umbral a y media o sencillamente no aparecería, que tampoco es algo que me extrañase. Pero de pronto la puerta se abrió repentinamente; para mi sorpresa callando a todos los presentes y, ahí estaba la novia de Sai, atacada y exhausta por el posible carrerón que se habían metido. Sí, y digo habían porque no venía sola, iba de la mano con una desconocida que jadeaba incluso más que Ino; parecía que el destino se pondría en mi contra una vez más. Puedo observar claramente la figura de una sensual y perfecta belleza; un pelo que me resultaba familiar con tonos idénticos a los del árbol de cerezo japonés que en ciertas ocasiones nos deleitaba en el parque central de la villa, combinaba a la perfección con unos expresivos y verdes ojos, resaltantes por una fina y blanquecina piel y una sexi y acelerada respiración. Traía una falda corta; dos manos por encima de la rodilla que hacían junto con su singular y corto polo escolar una figura bastante placentera a la vista, además los altos calcetines negros y los náuticos exaltaban sus largas y sensuales piernas. Era inevitable mi típico gesto arrogante pero estaba sorprendido.

Ino sonreía, ya habían recuperado el ritmo de la respiración casi por completo, me levanté y fui hacia la entrada donde ya comentaban la llegada de la nueva incorporación a la escuela; aunque ahora que me fijaba bien, esa mujercita me resultaba bastante familiar… ¡Sin duda la había visto antes!

¿Y si… era aquella que me había quitado el aliento durante este tiempo? ¿Pero qué hacía aquí? ¿De qué se conocen ella e Ino? ¡Dios me estoy volviendo loco!

Cuando pude acercarme más tenía a toda la panda de pervertidos y club de fans detrás mía empujando; estaban muy interesados en aquella modelo.

—¿Eres nueva aquí, no linda? —

—¡Pero vaya cuerpazo que tienes hija! —

—¿¡Pero de dónde has salido tú!? —

Comentarios de niños del –A; mi curso durante todo lo que llevaba de preparatoria e instituto medio. Y es que parece que me ha salido competencia porque ni las de sexo femenino pelean así por mí. Al fondo de todos ellos pude ver a mis desinteresados amigos; como si ya supieran quien es y fuera un misterio ya resuelto.

—¡Sois unos verdaderos idiotas! —Exclamó y gritó la acompañante de la que provocaba dicha exhibición; ya está, Ino se acaba de cabrear y temiblemente— ¿Cómo vais a decir qué si es una alumna nueva? ¿Acaso sois así de superficiales todos? ¿Sasuke, no habrás venido hasta aquí de verdad porque creerías eso, no? Porque entonces tenía una idea algo equivocada de ti—

—Ino, no hace falta que—Se decidió a hablar la chiquilla con algo de tristeza.

—Ella…Ella es Haruno Sakura, sí, esa niñita de los anteojos que era invisible para todas; esa que se llevaba unas miraditas despreciables, esa que tenía los mismo preciosos ojos que ahora pero con unas malditas gafas, esa misma que llevaba las faldas dos manos más larga. ¿¡Y por qué la miráis ahora!? —Apretó los puños con fuerza; me recordó un poco a Anko en este gesto pero no me atrevía a articular palabra, estábamos todos y todas atónitos por el discursito que no estaba soltando—Lo sé, porque ahora a ojos de todos es bella y fuerte y viste un uniforme que le hace ver sus curvas. Porque ya no es una "fracasada" a la que todo el mundo mira por encima del hombro. ¡Pues estáis todos equivocados! Ella es la misma; igual de simpática, buena, noble y leal que antes pero ya no es invisible para ustedes. ¡Sois despreciables! Todos y cada uno de vosotros—El tono de voz había disminuido un poco pero la mirada que nos lanzó me trasmitió culpa, pena y que realmente llevaba razón. Pero… Ciertamente, ¿iba a dársela? No lo creo, mi orgullo y mi ego no me lo permiten aunque me siento mal por haberla ni tratado porque no he hablado ni una sola vez con ella, creía que era un ser inferior a mí; puede que estuviera equivocado. Puede que la belleza sea algo efímero y claro está que "la belleza está en los ojos del que mira".


	5. Chapter 5

p class="s4" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21px; margin-left: 18px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;"span class="s3" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Capítulo 5:/span/p  
>p class="s4" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21px; margin-left: 18px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;" p  
>p class="s4" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21px; margin-left: 18px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;"span class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Ese mismo día me pasé todas y cada una de las clases mirándola para examinar cada una de sus facciones, sin abrir la boca. No sabía tampoco que decir pero, lo que era obvio es que no iba a pedir disculpas; yo soy así, no le he faltado el respeto, bueno, en mis pensamientos y con mis amigos sí, pero nunca directamente, al contrario, le había echo el mayor regalo de su vida; el roce con mis labios. No niego que me resultó exquisito de probar, tampoco la perfección que me trasmite ella en sí, no puedo decir que me guste porque mentiría claramente… No siento nada por ella, es sólo atracción. La pura verdad es que tengo a todo el instituto detrás mía, no voy a preocuparme por una que no me muestra el más mínimo interés y, no entiendo porque debido a que antes, estaba loca por mis huesos.span/p  
>p class="s4" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21px; margin-left: 18px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;" p  
>p class="s4" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21px; margin-left: 18px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;"span class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Vale, no es algo que me haya dicho abiertamente pero es como lo había interpretado; y en eso, no me suelo equivocar, más de una vez sentí su mirada como aquella vez en el pasillo, penetrándome de forma incómoda como solían hacer las demás, pero no me imaginaba realmente que ese feo capullo, se convirtiera en tan divina flor. Ese que me nubla de deseo con tan sólo pensar el pequeño fricción que nos unió unos segundos y que me agitaba el aliento durante horas. El único inconveniente; el gran y jodido inconveniente es que, ahora esa flor no estaba sólo visible a mis ojos y mente si no que, todos acaban de comprobar su belleza; su rosado y largo pelo, su piel suave y de porcelana, sus ojos jade que hipnotizaban escandalosamente y ese cuerpo, que podría volver loco a cualquier hombre; y, díganmelo a mí porque definitivamente, estoy perdiendo mi antigua cordura. En este instante el tono propio de los Iphone's hizo acto de presencia, despertándome del sueño en el que llevaba sumergido el día de hoy. Me levanté, abandonando mi cómoda postura que adoptaba sobre la cama para ir pesadamente a contestar a la llamada del dobe de Naruto, la cual contesté con ínfimas ganas.span/p  
>p class="s4" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21px; margin-left: 18px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;" p  
>div class="s6" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; text-indent: -18px; margin-left: 72px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;"span class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"— spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"¿Hm?/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;" /spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"—/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Dije con mi habitual monosílabo/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"—/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;" No, aún me he metido en la página/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"—/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;" ¡Dios, se me había olvidado por completo hacerlo! Definitivamente aquella niñita me estaba haciendo delirar… Hacía pocas horas que mi profesor de biología; Orochimaru, nos había mencionado que hoy por la tarde pondría en la página web escolar las parejas para el próximo trabajo de la asignatura y, que fuéramos así hablando sobre cual es el tema en el que queríamos trabajar para establecer un acuerdo y asignarlos mañana/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"—/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;" ¡Pues claro que no se me había pasado idiota! Es sólo que ahora estoy ocupado/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"—/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Mientras sostenía el móvil con el cuello, me dispuse a abrir uno de los cajones de mi cómoda, situada tras la cama para sacar de ella el iPad del que me había apropiado de tanto usarlo, después de volver a mi lecho y acomodarme, tecleé el link que ya me sabía de memoria; no porque fuera un obseso de las notas, de los estudios, ni mucho menos si no porque había tenido que ayudar muchas veces a mi madre para contestar los correos sobre mis calificaciones, tutorías o reuniones… Me metí en mi usuario y, atropelladamente en el área de "Biología y Geología". Comencé a visualizar rápidamente la pantalla cuando el corazón me dio un vuelco. ¡No podía ser…Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi! Por la sorpresa, se me cayó el móvil dejando al Uzumaki hablando para sí un par de minutos. /span/div  
>div class="s6" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; text-indent: -18px; margin-left: 72px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;"span class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"— spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"¡¿Sasuke teme?! ¿Sigues ahí?/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;" /spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"—/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Decía gritando, tal eran sus irritantes chillidos que el teléfono aún estaba en la colcha de mi cama y lo escuchaba perfectamente. Cogí de nuevo mi preciado aparato para retomar la conversación./span/div  
>div class="s6" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; text-indent: -18px; margin-left: 72px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;"span class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"— spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Claro que sí joder…/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"—/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Mi voz se tornaba cabreada, lo sabía/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"—/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Y no hace falta que grites, te escucho perfectamente/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"—/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Volví a leer de nuevo todos y cada uno de los dúos asignados y esta vez apreté mis puños y fruncí el ceño bastante, con bastante me refiero que hasta me dolía pero daba igual necesitaba resistirme a eso que estaba escrito en esa mierda y controlar mis ganas de romper la tablet/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"—/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Sí, te veo mañana Naruto/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"—/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Y colgué, tiré mi móvil en la cama; por supuesto y, dejé a mi amigo con la palabra en el boca, me daba igual… El había tenido suerte con su acompañante pues según él era un chica callada y de buenas notas la cual podría darle apoyo con la teoría, y avanzar para sacar el trabajo de una forma no excelente, pero si buena. Sin embargo a mí…A mí me había tocado con aquella molestia llamada Karin, sí. La pregunta es, ¿podía ser peor? No, definitivamente no. Así que sólo encontré una solución en ese mismo instante, me iría del infierno en el que me encontraba porque en este momento todo me parecía mal, estaba nublado por la ira y la molestia; dos sentimientos habituales en mí pero que pensando en que tendría que aguantar a esa niña durante una tarde; porque claro, no me quedaría con ella más de dos horas ni aunque me suspendan la evaluación, me hacía irritarme como nunca por lo que, fui hasta el armario y, después de abrirlo y echar una rápida ojeada, cogí una sudadera negra que, por supuesto me hacía juego con el uniforme del que aún no me había separado. Salí de mi cuarto, bajé las escaleras y sin despedirme de nadie salí como alma que lleva al diablo hacia no sé donde pero que seguro que estaría mejor que en mi casa. /span/div  
>p class="s7" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21px; margin-left: 36px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;"span class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Comencé a andar atropelladamente, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de mi "abrigo", me quedaba embobado mirando al suelo para después hacer miradas fugaces a los alrededores; pensaba en que no había forma de acertar en lo que hago porque nada me salía a derechas…¡Maldición! Pero entonces pasó por mi mente una idea algo descabellada; mala, de hecho muy mala pero, ¿Qué más da? ¿Acaso importa? No, la verdad es que ahora mismo no. Cualquiera podría pensar que, no es para tanto que lo estoy exagerando pero…Yo, que soy una persona tranquila, reservada en todo lo que requiere a mis asuntos personales pero que pone todas las cartas sobre la mesa, una persona a la cual no le gusta que interrumpan su silencio en un momento inapropiado y que odia que estén encima suya y más, si yo no muestro ningún tipo de interés o aprobación por lo que Karin, representa todo lo que no me gusta de una mujer, es guapa, sí y porque no decirlo, tiene un cuerpo de infarto pero solo con eso, no me vale así que no quiero aguantar su acoso ni por minutos, imaginémoslo durante endemoniadas horas. span/p  
>p class="s7" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21px; margin-left: 36px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;"span class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"A lo lejos, divisé una barraca, y ahí mismo compraría lo que me hace falta en este instante. Odio los dulces por supuesto, lo aborrezco desde un pequeño accidente que me ocurrió cuando era un niño pero no era por eso lo que me encaminaba hasta allí, si no por otra razón. Ya estaba cerca del pequeño local, dí dos zancadas más y por fin me encontré dentro. Estaba vacía, así que aproveché y me acerqué a la mujer del mostrador que, como no, me miraba con deseo.span/p  
>p class="s7" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21px; margin-left: 36px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;" p  
>div class="s6" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; text-indent: -18px; margin-left: 72px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;"span class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"— spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, guapo?/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;" /spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"—/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Me preguntó. La verdad es que no era fea. Al contrario que yo, su piel no es pálida si no que posee algo de color, lo suficiente como para dar sensación de alegría. Sus ojos grandes y marrones hacían juego con su pelo, y tenía atado un pañuelo blanco para sujetarse el pelo. No pude apreciar su cuerpo pero sabía que estaría mal, se veía que podría alcanzar algo más de veinte años pero, lo que más me sorprendió y me llamó la atención profundamente fue, que tenía un tremendo parecido con un anime famoso aquí, ¡sin duda! Era igual que la hija del dueño de Ichiraku's Ramen; Ayame./span/div  
>p class="s4" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21px; margin-left: 18px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;" p  
>div class="s6" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; text-indent: -18px; margin-left: 72px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;"span class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"— spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"¿Podría darme un paquete de tabaco por favor?/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;" /spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"—/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Dije frío./span/div  
>p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;" p  
>div class="s6" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; text-indent: -18px; margin-left: 72px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;"span class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"— spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"¿Un paquete? Pero hombrecito, ¿quieres dejarme sin tabaco para mí?/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;" /spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"—/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Tras eso, una sonrisilla se hizo presente en su cara. No me importaba, lo único que quería era un paquete, si no podía dármelo claramente estaba perdiendo el tiempo aquí./span/div  
>p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;" p  
>div class="s6" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; text-indent: -18px; margin-left: 72px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;"span class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"— spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Hmp/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"—/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Me giré despreocupado, estaba claro que tendría que ir a un bar./span/div  
>p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;" p  
>div class="s6" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; text-indent: -18px; margin-left: 72px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;"span class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"— spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"¡Eeeeeeeih!/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;" /spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"—/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Gritó para llamar mi atención a lo que yo simplemente me detuve, justo en el umbral de la tienda de chuches/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"—/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"No dije en ningún momento que no te fuera a dar hombrecito/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"—/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Entonces me giré y me situé de nuevo en el mostrador, mientras ella buscaba supongo que mi paquete por la parte interna de este, poco después, sacó un paquete nuevo de marca Camel el cual puso encima de la mesa./span/div  
>p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;" p  
>div class="s6" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; text-indent: -18px; margin-left: 72px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;"span class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"— spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"¿Cuánto es?/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;" /spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"—/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Ahora desganado, buscaba inquieto dinero para poder pagarle. ¡Se me había olvidado coger dinero! Mierda, parece que hoy todo me salía mal, vaya rachita llevo. Mi cara fría se torno a una de molestia fatal hasta que pude escuchar algo que me apaciguó un poco./span/div  
>p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;" p  
>div class="s6" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; text-indent: -18px; margin-left: 72px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;"span class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"— spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Por ser tú, te lo dejaré gratis/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"—/spanspan class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Y de nuevo, se marcó esa sonrisa y me guiñó el ojo. Sí, estaba intentando flirtear conmigo y lo hubiera conseguido pero, por desgracia hoy no estaba de humor. Cogí el amarillo paquete con desgana, le dirigí una sonrisa forzada y salí a paso lento de allí. Aún era por la tarde, hacía vientecillo y el aire no era muy cálido; cosa que tampoco me importaba. Me guardé el paquete en el de la sudadera, y retomé el paseo que antes interrumpí, pensando hacia donde me dirigía y, que haría cuando llegara./span/div  
>p class="s7" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21px; margin-left: 36px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;"span class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Tras una larga caminata, al final, terminé sentado bajo un árbol grande lleno de cerezos, situado dentro de un parque bastante alejado de casa, nunca había venido por aquí ya que esta zona me resultaba desconocida por lo que, bajo la sombra de un buen y bonito árbol que me cobijaba decidí que era un buen momento para encenderme el cigarrillo y disfrutar de la tranquilidad que me proporcionaba ese lugar. No había demasiada gente y eso que era bastante amplio, el suelo como de una especie de arenilla tenía numerosos pétalos de cerezo que se habrían caído de los maravillosos árboles que habitaban allí, pues aunque estábamos en primavera, eso no evitaba que diversos hojas rosadas abandonaran su tronco por su inestabilidad aunque sinceramente eso solo lo hacía mejor, le daba color y serenidad. Saqué mi nuevo paquete regalado, le quité el plástico y lo abrí, dispuesto a fumarme uno pero cuando ya lo tenía posicionado en mi boca para iniciar mi "terapia", me dí cuenta de lo más importante, ¡el mechero estaba en mi casa! Sin pensarlo golpeé el suelo secamente intentando descargar toda mi ira, toda la ira que llevaba acumulada desde la llamada del dobe hasta este puto momento, joder. span/p  
>p class="s7" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21px; margin-left: 36px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;"span class="s5" style="line-height: 14px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia;"Pero de pronto, algo se activó, sentí una mano cálida agarrando el puño que antes había usado y que ahora estaba de aquel raro material del que estaba hecho el suelo, y se separó de mí. Estiré mi mano y encontré un mechero rosa para después posar mi mirada en aquella diosa que acababa de iluminar de nuevo mi vida.span/p  
>p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21px; font-family: Times; font-size: 18px;" p 


End file.
